rappelzfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Katil
Meslek Özellikleri Katil, bildiğimiz gibi ASURA ırkından Suikastçi'nin 2.mesleklerinden biridir. Fiziksel atak yapan bir sınıftır. Deva ve Gaia ırklarına nazaran Katiller yüksek atak ve atak hızı olan sınıftır. Bundan Dolayı katil Rappelz içinde tam bir ataker olarak kabul edilir. Atak ve atak hızı bu kabulü doğrular. Katillerin sıyrılma skilleri kutsal Şövalyeler gibi tanklık yapabilmelerini sağlar.Tabi tanklığı partyde saf kan bir tank yoksa yada tanka biraz vakit kazandırmak için yaparlar. Katilin asıl işi ataktır. 'Güçlü Yönleri:' *Katiller doğru silah düzgün yapılandırılırlarsa tam bir atak canavarı olurlar Zindan Partilerinde çok talep gören bir sınıftır. *Aktif skilleri isabet ve hızlı atak üzerinedir. *Katiller üzerlerindeki agrooyu kontrol edebilirler. Zayıf Yönleri: * Katiller yüksek hasar yaratabilmelerine rağmen defansları muadillerine göre defansları düşüktür. * The Assassin class requires forethought and quick reactions in attacking (thus its name). * Assassin Impact has a cooldown period for those who dual wield, thus reducing potential damage during DP's although it's only a 2 minute cooldown if the skill is maxed. * Assassins use the two lowest p.atk weapons in the game; daggers and/or swords. As a result, at a basic enchant level (+3) they will not do as much damage either using skills or basic attacks, however, to obtain a higher enchant level involves risking your own weapons breaking, buying higher-enchanted weapons when you have the rupees, or using a Basic or Elite mystic jewel and shard (which again costs rupees/gen points in teh case of basic jewels). Önemli Skilleri: *Assassin Impact - dual wield only (swords/dirks), chance of concurrent attack. Higher levels of this skill creates pure target decimation (Mob or Player). *Cloak of Shadow - Allows the Assassin to vanish from sight for 1 minute, but the cooldown for the ability is only 30 seconds, which allows them to effectively have indefinite invisibility. Also E6 will change this somewhat, as many (almost every) mobs will be able to detect cloaked movement - and If this is the case, then what's the point of being able to go invisible? *Apocalypse - dual wield only (swords/dirks). One of Two AOE skills for assassin Class. 9 concurrent hits. Raises threat, causes damage to all targets around you. *Deadly Dancing - dual wield only (swords/dirks). Damage can be on par with Apocalypse except is target on a single mob/player. *Fatal Wave - AOE skill. Does high damage. Will only AoE in the direct wave is thrown. Requires some practice. *Bloody Blade - Dual/Single/Two Handed Sword. Damages and Pulls HP from Target. Higher levels of this will return thousands of HP points. *Dark Strike - Dual/Single/Two Handed Weapon. 3 hits as once. Does high damage. *Head Breaker - Dual/Single/Two Handed Weapon. Causes Fear for decent duration. *Charge Stab - Low Mana Cost, Fast Cooldown. Useful in DP to quickly strike a mob. *Concentration- Increases Accuracy. Allows assassins to hit mobs/players much higher than their own level. *Shadow Rush - Assassin will move hyper fast across good distances to stun target. Excellent skill. *Shadow Wound - Must be cloaked. Once cast on target, will force assassin out of cloak, cause damage, add a damage-over-time effect and cause target to lose accuracy (40% at max level) for a short period of time. *Sudden Rush- Assassins base movement speed increases by 50% for short duration which allows long distances to be covered much faster. High cool down time on this. *Blinding Dust - Blind effect on target, basic attacks of mob/player sealed. *Sonic Cross - Dual Wield. Damages target with a chance to Stun in one motion. *Deep Evasion - Excellent temporary Evasion increase. Great for evading attack or mobs anywhere (field or dungeon). Not Broke contrary to opinion. *Crimson Turbulence - Deals high damage and has a chance to stun all mobs within a short range. It's AOE range is not listed on the skill descrition. Broken: *Cross Block - Intended to give a chance to block when dual wielding, but does not affect block rate as of yet. *Sonic Blade- Requires only one sword or dirk equipped; does not work with dual wield. * Attack speed and p.atk bonuses are applied at 100% to main hand and 64% to the off-hand. 'Recommended Builds' *Strength/Vitality is the preferred build, as Assassins are masters of melee, but there are some who profess to a Strength/Agility build. A single Dexterity stone in a build (assists with Accuracy), as well as a single Wisdom stone (assists with Stuns and Blind) can prove useful in building assassins. Either you want to evade the blow or you want to minimize the damage, but in the end, you will want to destroy the target. *Assassins have passive and active skills for Swords/Dirks/Crossbows. However, dual wielding is a preferred method. When dual wielding remember that daggers have faster attacks but low p.atk, and swords have a slower swing but more damage per hit. Furthermore, Assassins also have active skills which take advantage of 2 handed weapon damage, such as Dark Strike, Bloody Blade, Charge Stab, and Smite. *As with any other class, weapon and armor enchanting is highly recommended. Few assassins take advantage of their potential damage, as well as other classes, by not enchanting their weapons sufficiently. Enchanted swords/dirks on an assassin help them to inflict overwhelming damage. *Another preferred built is Str/P.Atk. With new stones going around this built with the right equips and cards will make you one force not to reckon with. Pets: Tier 2. *Wolf It may be the best pet for reducing incoming damage for Assassins as its Belted stat. bonuses are +10% Agility (at lvl40) and +10% Evasion (at lvl90). With this Assassins can evade most of the attacks made by white mobs because their Agility is the highest compared to all other classes. *Skeleton Its' Belt-Card ability is Agility+10% (at lvl40) and Atk Speed+10% (at lvl90) allowing Assassins a higher dodge rate and faster attack speed. Dirks are the preferred weapon for the Sin to maximise attack speed. Skeletons are poor pets to use when farming (unless both the Sin and Skeleton are buffed) but are excellent and underrated DD's in a DP. It's highly advisable to use a dirk and hunter armour on the skeleton if it is the summoned pet; this equipment maximises it's attack speed and HP. *Orc Orcs are good all-round pets and are effective first pets for starting Assassins. Their unity gives p.atk and p.def to the pet and owner and they are good DD's also- their 1 hit debuff skill reduces the targets' p.def, allowing more damage to be done (great for using Bloody Blade). *Blue Pixie This might seem like an odd pairing at first, but the BP helps an Assassin's survivability when soloing. They have the best healing abilities of any pet and a unity that allows the Assassins' mana to be regenerated at a moderate rate so that they are able to continue using their skills. This makes a noticable difference even in dungeon parties when the healer can't get to you in time. However the BP doesn't offer much else apart form healing and if an Assassin uses one in a DP they will be expected to use it to heal themselves (and others if needed). *Octopus An odd pet, and somewhat unpopular because it's regarded as ugly by most players and it's quite different from all other tier 2 pets in terms of its' skills, equipment passives and unity. Most Assassins will use an octopus for its' life-leech buff which, combined with a fast attack speed and Sin Impact allows the Sin to recover large amounts of HP very quickly. It's unity is also effective on Sins as it allows attacks to do more damage and helps with mana recovery. However it is a squishy pet, much like a pixie. Tier 3. *Hawkman The hawk is simply an upgraded Orc, with better stats, unity and looks. It does more damage, can take more damage and helps the assassin do the same. *Salamander A rarely-used pet on an assassin because of its' hybrid physical/magical DD abilities and unity. It does not help the Sin defensively at all and is best used in a DP where luna chips allow it to maximise its' DD. *Unicorn A somewhat unusual main pet for a Sin but surprisingly useful. Its unity (if the JP are spent on it) gives MP which are always welcome on a warrior-class, it has a good healing spell with a fast cooldown, an excellent Blind skill and a buff which allows the Sin to move faster. Its belted stat also gives 12% agility. For farming it's an effective pet (use it like a BP) and in DP's it's a helpful assistant healer and debuffer. Also, at Evo3 (preferably lvl115) you can ride it- it gives a movement speed similar to the Quilin. *Nightmare A tier 3 version of the Skeleton, it is a great DD. It's unity gives more HP to the Sin which can be the difference between surviving a hit or dying from it. Also, at Evo3 (preferably lvl115) you can ride it- it gives a movement speed similar to the Quilin. Its first attack skill gives the Bleed effect, where the target cannot regenerate HP and takes Damage over Time- this skill is particularly useful on Bosses in a DP (the prevention of HP regen is an overlooked form of DD) and on other Sins in PVP/Siege as it uncloaks them. *Harpy An uncommen used pet on an assasin. It's a great DD but it's ranged wich isn't very usefull when farming since it atks the mob from a distance while you have to run to the mob. But it's a great pet for a sin in a DP since it speeds the assasin up when already having a high atk. speed. Tier 4. *Kentauros A summoned Kenta is a great DD in a dp and greatly increases the Sins' damage output in a DP. Its' unity plays to the strengths of the Sin Class and its' 1-hit debuff skill is effective at reducing incoming damage from a mob. *Angel Another odd-but-effective combo, it's unity adds p.def (more than orc, hawk or yeti) and it can heal. Its' 1-hit debuff reduces the targets' p.def and m.atk which allows more damage to be done but otherwise it does little to help the Sin DD. Possibly a good pet to use when farming (especially champ mobs) but you may get a few questions asked if you turn up to a DP with an angel! Armor Weapons Dual-wielding Daggers and Swords are highly recommended. Swords Daggers Job level bonus stats Skills :Job Level 1 }} }} }} :Job Level 5 }} }} }} }} :Job Level 10 }} }} }} }} :Job Level 15 }} }} }} :Job Level 20 }} }} }} }} :Job Level 25 }} }} :Job Level 30 }} }} }} :Job Level 35 }} }} :Job Level 40 }} }}